The present invention relates to a device for driving a platen and carriage of a printing machine such as typewriter, printer, etc.
Conventionally, the printing machine employs separate devices for respectively driving the platen to transfer a paper and the carriage to move the printing head. Hence, such a conventional printing machine should afford an undesirable large space required for installing the separate driving devices, which are a kind of step motors. Moreover, each of the devices requires a separate system for transmitting the torque of the motor to a following gear. These serve one of the factors increasing the cost of production.